The present invention relates to a flow control apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flow control apparatus which uses a plurality of deformable metal springs and which can be manufactured to occupy the small space of deforming rubber flow controls.
Flow control devices are generally known in the art. Current designs of flow control devices include both a rubber molded flow control device or a metal material flow control device which uses coil springs.
The molded rubber flow control devices used today are very compact and relatively inexpensive. The rubber flow control device operates successfully because the rubber material deforms under the pressure generated by the flow of the liquid. The deformability of the rubber can change drastically over time, thus adversely affecting the operation of the flow control during extended operating conditions. In addition, differing chemistries of the flowing liquid can affect the flexibility of the rubber material and again adversely affecting the operation of the flow control. As can be seen, the molded rubber flow control devices have certain deficiencies which limit their application in the industry for this type of flow control.
The metal material flow control devices which use coil springs help to solve some of the problems associated with the plurality of the molded rubber flow control devices. Unfortunately, the coil springs which are required to achieve proper function of the flow control device require far too much length to fit in the relatively short length occupied by the deforming molded rubber flow control devices. The excessive length of the coil springs requires a flow control device which is significantly larger than its molded rubber counter part. In applications where space is at a premium, these coiled spring designs of flow control devices are not feasible.
Accordingly, what is needed is a flow control which offers both the durability advantages associated with metal material flow control devices and the packaging advantages associated with the molded rubber flow control devices.